Last Night of Freedom
by yaoi-fied
Summary: [COMPLETE]Harry has one last night of freedom before he hands his life over to Dumbledore and the plans he has in store. HPSSDM. ONESHOT. SLASH. What more can I say?


NOT MINE.

A/N: This was a request, the plot belongs to microfatcat, I just put it to words. I hope everyone likes this and reviews so I can show her that taking this long of a time was worth it. Thanks.

**I re-wrote the ending of this story, just because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to the first time. To those that have already read this, it's a slightly different outcome. **

Warning: Rated M ------ HPSSDM------7th Year

Just a One-Shot, please don't ask for more, you won't get it.

-----

"Ron, are you sure I can use your Head Boy room during break?"

"Don't worry Harry. I'm going to Hermione's and I know you don't want to be stuck with Ginny your last night free."

"Ginny has been a bit clingy. I love her but just as a sister. No one seems to understand that."

"Yeah, when you came out to the family over the summer, she told Fred and George that she was going to turn you back."

"And, all the while, I was snogging Charlie."

"I guess I've got enough siblings to get you married into the family some way or another."

"Oh, Ronald, Harry doesn't need to do that to be part of our families. Now me on the other hand..." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Um, we better get to the train. Bye Harry."

"Bye Ron. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry, stay out of trouble."

Harry watched as they picked up their bags and walked out the Entrance Hall.

"So you're staying here are you?"

Harry turned quickly, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What's it to you?"

"Me? Why Potter, I was just trying to see if I were to have a happy Christmas or be here with you. It seems the latter."

"Shove off Malfoy. I don't have time to deal with you." Harry said. As he started to turn away, Malfoy grabbed his arm. "Let go."

"Was what they said true? You're gay?"

"Yes, now will you let go? I'd much rather be in a hot bath than talking to you right now."

"Need some company? I promise not to say anything."

"No thanks, Malfoy. I've already got company."

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, now let go so I can get ready for my date."

"Where are you going?" Malfoy smirked.

"We're staying in."

"Isn't a date, Mr. Potter, when two people actually go out in a public place to show their interest in one another?"

"Actually, Professor Snape, I believe two people can show their interest in each other much more efficiently in private than public." Harry grinned.

"Indeed." Snape arched an eyebrow. "But do you think it proper for a first date?"

"If you ask me, it's long over due."

"Um, what is going on?" Malfoy asked.

Harry and Snape turned to look at Malfoy.

"You're still here?" Harry asked.

"We were talking."

"Were." Snape said. "Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall? I don't recall seeing you in for lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Malfoy challenged.

"Maybe you should go." I've got to see the Head Master about something. I'll see you later." Harry glanced at Snape before leaving.

-----

'I've got to find out what Potter is hiding!' Malfoy thought as he made his way to the Head Boy rooms. When he was only a corridor away, he heard foot steps on the stairs behind him. He turned to see Snape come into view.

Malfoy froze. 'I'm dead.'

But Snape just walked on past him.

'Oh.' Malfoy thought. 'I forgot I had Potter's Invisibility Cloak. I wonder if he's noticed it was missing yet.'

Malfoy followed Snape and watched as he gave the password and then snuck in behind him as the door closed.

-----

"Well, Potter, I'm shocked that you didn't back out." Snape said. "It's not every day a student asks me to join them in such a manner as this. Are you quite sure this is what you want and are ready for?"

"Professor . . . Severus. I've had a crush on you for a while, and I won't marry Ginny without this. For MY OWN happiness."

"I want you to understand, Potter. This... US... it could only make matter's worse."

"I won't cheat on Ginny and Dumbledore wants us married tomorrow. Tonight is all I have." Harry said sadly.

"You're going to keep following him? Let him control everything in your life?"

"If I don't marry her, it'll just be someone else. At least Ginny is already my family."

"How far have you gone before?" Snape asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um... well, I've kissed Charlie once or twice..." Harry blushed.

"You would trust me enough to be your first?" Snape asked, truly surprised.

"You're the only one I would trust."

Malfoy watched from his place by the door as Harry went forward and pulled down Snape's head for a long kiss.

As soon as Harry's lips touched his, Snape wrapped his arms around Harry. Snape didn't doubt that Harry would move on, but wasn't so sure he would.

Harry felt Snape lick his lip and moaned, allowing the tongue to slip inside. He had kissed before, but those lips had been cold and dead. Snape's kisses were hot and burning, full of life and a promise of greater things to come.

Snape broke the kiss when he felt Harry trying to pull away.

"Maybe... maybe we should go to the bedroom? I don't want my first time to be on the floor and I don't think I'll last as long as you."

Snape picked Harry up and started into the bedroom when something caught his attention by the door.

"What's wrong? Severus?"

"It seems we are not alone. Take off the cloak."

Malfoy knew better then to disobey. He took off the cloak and came into view. His face was set and his gave was hard. "How did you know?"

"That dreadful cologne you wear, it's the same as your father."

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Harry yelled, still in Snape's arms. "Get out."

"Let me join and I won't tell."

Snape sighed. "Draco, just leave."

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"Then I'll tell and your little bride will find out." Malfoy smirked.

"But...?" Harry looked at Snape for help.

"You can stay-"

"No!" Harry yelled. "How could you? I won't have sex with him. I want you! Not him!"

"I could do Professor Snape." Malfoy smiled innocently at the two.

"What?"

"It's you or him Potter."

"Very well, but you will not touch Harry."

"But Severus!"

Snape started walking back to the bedroom and laid Harry in the center. "Harry, understand I don't do this lightly. If I could say without a doubt that Draco would keep this to himself, I wouldn't even consider this. But, as it is, Draco would tell. I fear what would become of you should the Headmaster find out."

"All right, so how do you want to start this?" Draco said as he came into the room, rubbing his hands together in a greedy manner.

"You will sit in that chair, do what ever it takes to get yourself ready. Harry and I will enjoy the company of each other, you will join only after I have entered Harry, at which time you will use a spell to prepare me. Do I make myself clear?" Snape asked. He raised his eyebrow for good measure. "Well?"

"Oh, ALL RIGHT! Fine! As long as you don't care that I'll be watching. Plus, I'll be conjuring as large mirror for that wall over there."

"Don't say anything, Malfoy. I don't want to be reminded that you're here. It's bad enough that I'll take a chance of seeing over Severus'-" Harry was cut of by Malfoy laughing. "What!?"

"You don't do face-to-face the first time! Just ask Professor Snape!"

"It is true that it's less uncomfortable if you were face down."

"No!"Harry said at once. He grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him onto the bed so he had to support himself on his elbows to keep his full wait off of Harry. "I want to see you make love to me." Then he kissed Snape.

Malfoy giggled but stripped and sat in the chair on the other side of the room. He took his limp cock into his hand. He might as well start early. Ever since he had met the Golden Trio in Diagon Alley before the start of term and Hermione had kneed him in the groin, he'd been having a hard time getting it up... "Filthy little Mudblood... must have hit me with a spell." He mumbled.

Harry gasped as Snape removed his clothes, he was a mess of nerves by the time Snape kissed him again. "Plea- please! Don't t- tease me!"

Snape grinned as he moved his lips down Harry's neck and to his nipple.

"Sev-!"

Snape grabbed a bottle of oil off the night stand and flipped open the lid. "Turn onto your stomach." He laughed as Harry started to protest. "I'm only going to get you ready. I don't want to hurt you."

Malfoy could feel the beginnings of his arousal take hold. "Finally." He sighed.

Snape poured a bit of the oil into his palm and rubbed his hand together to warm them. He started at the beginning of Harry's shoulders and a little of his neck. His strong, slender hands made Harry melt in a matter of seconds. Snape moved further down his back, stopping only when he reached the perfect cheeks he'd been dreaming about all day. He slid a finger down the center and found the small puckered hole he'd been looking for. He slid the first finger in, causing Harry to moan softly. Then he added another... and then another. When he felt Harry was well enough for the next step, he looked over at Malfoy, nodding to show it wouldn't be much longer.

Malfoy was positively jumping with glee. He was going to do it with someone other then Pansy!

Harry screamed as Snape pushed into him, it hurt more then he thought it would. Hermione said it was uncomfortable the first time, but this... this was just painful! Maybe it was just that Snape was bigger then Ron, he didn't know but he was sure it could've been a lot worse.

Snape moved slowly as Malfoy climbed behind him, he felt the spell being cast as he was stretched and coated. Malfoy pushed into him violently, making him push into Harry harder then the boy was ready for just yet. But still, he was rewarded with a cry from Harry as Snape hit his prostate.

Snape hitting that spot was the limit for Harry. He came as he screamed out Snape's name.

It wasn't long after that Snape came too. He knew he was too soon but he just couldn't stop as Harry's walls closed around him, constricting with each pulse of semen.

Malfoy wasn't too happy to say the least! After the two had come, Snape had just shoved him off and now he was left with a big problem- Take care of it himself or suffer Pansy...

"Both of you, get dressed." Snape said.

Once all of them had their clothes on, Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two. "Obliviate!" And then Snape was out of the room in a flash, dragging Malfoy out behind him.

-----

Harry tried to keep his smile in place as people came to congratulate him and Ginny on their wedding.

'Beautiful ceremony.' People said. And 'Oh, what a wonderful couple you two make.'

Harry felt like they were taunting him. His eyes wondered over to Severus. He smiled sadly as he thought back over the night they shared. Yes, it was perfect. He remembered every detail, despite Severus casting a memory charm on him.

Severus looked at Harry, feeling the emerald eyes on him. His chest tightened painfully at the loss he felt. This day was more damning to his soul then the day he joined the Dark Lord.

"Severus."

"Hello Headmaster, can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. You have had a bit of a cold, these past few days."

"I'm fine, thank you, sir." Severus tried not to think of how Albus had forced Harry into this. He knew Harry would never say 'no' to him, Harry always felt he had to save everyone, even if it meant he had to give up his own happiness.

Severus glanced back to the dance floor. He watched as Harry held Ginny loosely in his arms; their first dance as husband and wife. His eyes locked with Harry's as they spun in slow circles, allowing everyone to 'ooo' and 'aww' at the sight the two made.

Severus felt the burn in his forearm and silently mouth, 'I love you' to Harry and with a laud 'POP' was gone.

Harry closed his eyes to hold back the tears as Severus disappeared. The sting in his scar told him that, that would be the last time he got to see the man alive.

"I love you too." Harry whispered to the spot Severus had been.

"Did you say something Harry?" Ginny asked, pulling back to look at him.

"No, never mind. It's nothing." He said.

She smiled at him and laid her head back on his should and continued to dance.

Harry sent a silent prayer to anyone, to anything that would hear him.

He prayed to the strength to fulfill his destiny.

He prayed for the ability to make everything better.

He prayed for the death he knew would come to take his without pain and to his love.

He prayed to be with Severus, for death did not stop the love he felt for the man and their last night of freedom...

END

A/N: So what do you all think? Is it good? Review and let me know. And I hope you all like how long it is... it took me FOREVER to write!


End file.
